hearts_and_daggers_alliance_pagefandomcom-20200214-history
Important Info for New and Old Members
Guidelines for members~ When in WC, Please do not give out your cords. It makes you a target, and makes the alliance a target. Be respectful to everyone. Your representing your alliance. If your a Jerk or a Ass we all look like that and we become targets to the bigger alliances. Dont talk about our game play and strategies. I like sitting and chat and watching everyone else. I see other ppl asking for food in trade and putting it up and i snatch it first cause no one knew i was there. Don't Ever tell people what you have walled. If you have questions, PLEASE Message leaders first, then lords, then me. Someone will have a answer for you. Lets follow some ranks. I wont ever ask you to go to war, i wont ever ask you to do something i wont do my self. But i have lots of friends in doa, and we have allies. look at the all alliance board. red means not friends, blue means they havent done nothing to offend us, green is ppl we can trust and count on. If you attack a green and no good cause i WILL boot you. After i boot you i will hit you non stop for 48hrs and give them everything i get from you. I am a nice guy, i always have my members backs. I play this game as i am a soldier in the army national guard. I know we have some young players, but your representing me and the alliance have some control and some manners. if you watch the chat you can learn stuff, but if you need advice we have over 60 members that will help you. I play usually 9am to 320pm easter time mon to fri, and usually at night. weekends are harder cause i have a wife and kids too. NEW PLAYERS!!!! If you are enjoying this game but want to make the most out of it without spending alot of money (i know spend money, what? on a free game?) But if you are able to spend $80 (rubies are sold at a discount price for the first week only) i will teach you how to get all the free items you need, other than eggs and armors, this game is constantly evolving and right now it is time to build your empire as fast and as strong as possible, and not get bored and quit, so i will help with that, send me a message if you are interested and would like more info on how to make your empire work for you (this can be done without spending but will take luck with tuna and more time our alliance email address voodoos.death.dealers@gmail.com Our Roles in DOA: OL (over lord)- to help mentor, protect, grow, and give knowledge to our alliance. lords- to accept and help members grow. leaders- to accept and help our vassels grow. vassals- to grow as fast as possbile and learn as much as possible If you get attacked let the alliance know. If you need resources let us know. if you have questions ask them. If you have gliched cities that you find post them. Pointers to help new players build all essential buildings except for the theater, build 3 to 5 houses and the rest of the slots garrisons, build 3 of each resource type in your field and focus on getting weapons calibration research done first, as your first troop to train should be longbowmen and second troop is the armored transport troop, those are what you need to farm for your dragon armor then for your dragon eggs to start an outpost http://dragonsofatlantis.wikia.com/wiki/Wildernesses http://dragonsofatlantis.wikia.com/wiki/Anthropus there is also the alliance chat button just above the chat box so we can all talk together as an alliance Write the first section of your page here.